1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle for a food container (e.g., a pot or pan) for conveniently taking up or putting down a heated food container.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, there are two types of food containers (e.g., pots or pans): one type with two short handles or a long handle attached thereto, and the other type is free of handle. A dishcloth is often used when picking up a heated pot or pan, yet the use is inconvenient and the dishcloth has sanitary problem. The handle(s) attached to the pot or pan still might be heated or even burnt during heating. A pincer device has been proposed to pick up the heated pot or pan, yet the clamping is not easy and the force for holding the pot or pan is found insufficient. As a result, potential injury exists. The present invention is intended to provide a handle for a pot or pan that mitigates and/or obviate the above problems.